


Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Steve Harrington, Episode: s02e08 The Mind Flayer, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Elements, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Billy's hearing a voice in his head ever since that crash. Steve's none the wiser but he knows something's not right. But they've always got time to frisk.





	Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about this.

Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 

Billy's been much more aggressive lately. 

Well- _more than usual._ Not that he's been mean after everything they'd gone through, but Steve notices. He notices it in the boy's movement, his eyes, _his touch._ He'd growl a bit lower than usual so that it sounded like an animalistic snarl, or he'd scratch his nails into Steve's shoulders too hard that it actually cut the skin and made him bleed. Other times, he'd bite deep bruises into Steve's neck, leaving his mark on the boy's pale skin like some kind of carnal beast. 

Steve sometimes liked it though. 

Steve was an idiot. 

He ignores the pain that blossoms in the back of his skull as Billy shoves him up against the wall. Their tongues and lips meet in a hasty, desperate rush, Billy taking the lead and Steve just opening himself for the blonde to use. Billy slips a knee between his legs, keeping him open and vulnerable. His runs his fingers over Steve's flat stomach, up his chest, fingertips tracing every space between his ribcage. Steve covers Billy's hand with his own as he reaches an aroused nipple, squeezing hard and making the brunette whimper out loud. 

"Like a little pain, do you?" Billy rasps and the voice almost doesn't sound like his own. 

But Steve's wide-eyed, _and horny-_ and he's about to get fucked up against the wall of an old, steel company so Billy's abnormalities don't quite capture his attention at the moment. 

"Maybe." He shudders, grinning as Billy runs a hand through his hair. "You gonna fuck me hard?" 

Billy's grin should seem more menacing to Steve but he's too high on endorphins to care or notice. 

"Gonna fuck you _real_ hard pretty boy." 

Steve wastes no time slipping his _Scoops Ahoy_ short-shorts down to his white tube socks, gasping as Billy roughly turns him around to face the wall. He hears Billy spitting into his hand, lubing up his entrance and his cock. Normally they would have something other than spit to work with but, not today. Billy had practically yanked Steve out of work and to this old building, claiming he'd been thinking of fucking the brunette all day. Definitely not classy, but Steve didn't mind. He'd had Billy on his mind all day too. 

" _Ah- hnghhh._ Oh God!" The brunette gasps, letting out a pained little wheeze as Billy thick cock slips inside him. It isn't even halfway in and he's choking on his breath, eyes squeezed shut as he works through the painful tightness. 

"Shh, shh pretty boy. Just a little more again, shh." Billy soothes, petting Steve's fluffy hair gently, a total contrast to how roughly he's thrusting his hips into the brunette. He's all the way in now, Steve can _feel it._ His stomach tightens and a molten heat dips deep within his pelvis, setting his entire body into flames. He breaks a sweat and has to rest his head against the wall to keep standing. 

"Bill- uh! Billy, oh my God." He cries out, body trembling as Billy's strong, muscled arms wrap around him, pulling him close. 

"Am I too rough Princess? Hm? Can't fuckin take it?" The blonde hisses in his ear, biting and licking at his jaw like some kind of slobbering dog. Steve leans back, head resting on Billy's shoulder. He arches his back, body pulled taut like a tightrope as he feels himself coming close. 

"Shut up and make me cum Billy!" He gasps, stiffening even more when Billy wraps his fist around his hard length. 

"You'll cum when I say you can Harrington." The blonde rasps, tone low and dangerous. It was almost serious enough to sound like a legitimate threat but Steve was high off his own goddamn sex-drive so, he barely noticed. 

"Please... uhn- Billy _please."_ He pleads, tilting his head to meet the other boy's lips. Billy kisses him roughly, not far from the usual but Steve can sense a different kind of hunger in it. His strokes become stronger, rougher, and Steve can feel his body peaking. 

"M'cumming! I'm- _oh Billy!_ I'm _cumming_!" He squeals, tears slipping from his eyes. But Billy's relentless. He keeps jerking Steve off, the lithe brunette up on his toes as he cums. His body becomes butter in Billy's hands, the blonde holding Steve protectively against his chest as he cums a few seconds later. 

_"Fucking Christ babe."_

Steve can feel the slickness filling his hole, can feel it dripping down his thighs. 

A sob escapes his lips as Billy pulls out, the brunette leaning heavily against the wall, boneless and sore. He hears the sound of Billy zipping up his jeans and buckling his belt. His eyes flutter shut and he licks his lips, much too aware of how naked he is right now. It's an embarrassing thought- _the idea of pulling up his navy blue shorts with semen leaking down his legs_. But suddenly, Billy's there, soothing him quietly and slipping the shorts on for him instead. He presses a kiss to Steve's neck before sighing tiredly. 

"We shouldn't have come here." The boy mutters, monotone. Steve's heart flips and he quickly turns around, wincing at the soreness between his thighs. His brown doe-eyes glisten as he blinks sadly at the blonde. Billy catches his eyes and instantly shakes his head. 

"Not what I meant pretty boy. I enjoyed our little session just now."

A breath of relief. 

"This place is dangerous, 's all." 

Steve frowns. "It is?" 

Billy breaks eye contact as they walk back to the Camaro, fiddling with his car keys. He opens the passenger side for Steve wordlessly, shutting the door a bit too loudly for Steve's liking. When he gets in the driver's seat, Steve's still staring at him with those pretty eyes and now he's biting those plush pink lips and that's bad- ' _cos that meant that Steve was thinking_. He sighs and taps his fingers on the wheel as _Roxanne_ comes through the speakers. 

"Say it Harrington." 

"Don't call me that." Steve retorts softly, buckling up his seatbelt. 

"Sorry." Billy apologizes quickly, genuinely sorry for being so crass. He just wished he could tell Steve what was going on with him. He hadn't even told the brunette about crashing his car in this very spot last week. Since then, there's been this sick feeling churning up inside him, as if he were possessed by some kind of... _evil thing._ Hell, the very same evil voice had been in his head earlier, and had guided him back to the abandoned Steel company. Somehow though, he'd broken through its control and he was utterly thankful to Steve for that. His guess was on a strong orgasm that brought him back into his own mind, _as silly as that theory was._

"It's okay. You're getting lost up there again." Steve murmurs, pressing feather soft kisses to his scarred knuckles. He shakes his head and pulls the boy closer to kiss his lips. They taste like cherry; _they always do._

"I'm fine." He lies, kissing the boy again. "I promise. I just don't like the feel of this place." 

Steve shrugs then nods, as if he understands. "I get it. Hawkins has been all over the news lately for weird, sciency CIA experiments. Doesn't feel like home anymore." 

Billy feels his chest constrict at the sadness in Steve's tone and pulls the boy to his chest, kissing the top of his head. "Take you away if I could." 

Steve burrows deeper into his chest and snuggles there, unmoving. His muffled voice makes Billy huff, amused. 

"Can I stay here while you drive? M' a little... worn out." 

A stroke of arousal hits Billy like lightning and he adjusts himself in his jeans. "Got you all fucked out did I?" He says with a smug grin. Steve chuckles softly, moving only a little for Billy to start the car. He falls asleep on the blonde's chest after that, cool breeze blowing through his hair and Billy's arm wrapped around him. 

And Billy...

Billy tries his best to ignore the Mind Flayer's voice in his head... the one that screams at him to kill Steve Harrington... to feed his carcass to _it._

For the hundredth time, he contemplates telling Steve about the creature; and for the hundredth time, he changes his mind. 

_Monsters in Hawkins, ha. Steve would think he'd gone crazy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys enjoy


End file.
